Pointless Fights
by DBZLover4Ever
Summary: When two characters meet in the DBZ universe, it's a wonder they don't start a huge fight over the smallest provocation! But what would the world be like if they did? Read and find out!


**DISCLAIMER: **What do you get when you mix a high school girl with a story with borrowed characters? The potential owner of DBZ? Not really.

* * *

><p><span>Pointless Fights: Trunks vs. Goten<span>

"Hey! I was going to eat that one!" The boy known as Goten yelled at his best friend, a finger pointed at the offensive committer of the most heinous of crimes.

"No way! I saw it first! Get your own cookie!" Trunks replied, slapping Goten's hand away. "This one is mine!" Trunks stuffed the cookie into his mouth and made loud chewing noises to further irk his friend.

"But that was the last one!" Goten whined. "Cough it up!"

Trunks, who was still chewing, replied, "Not unless you make me!" He was just about to turn around when he felt a fist slam into his stomach and was lifted across the room by the force of the punch. A wall halted his backward movement, and he immediately doubled over, coughing up cookie bits.

Once the coughing stopped, he wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand and said with a mixture of annoyance and awe, "Didn't think you would do it."

"Really, Trunks?" Goten asked rhetorically. "I take my desserts very seriously."

"You know what we have to do now," Trunks replied coldly. He fazed out and reappeared right behind Goten. "I can't let you go without a fight."

"Bring it on," Goten replied nonchalantly without turning around. He then attempted a leg sweep on his friend which Trunks easily jumped over and threw an elbow at the same time. Goten raised an arm up to block, but missed the leg that came out from Trunks and hit his side sending him into a kitchen counter.

Trunks winced with Goten's impact; his mother was going to kill him when she saw the mess they were making. Trunks had little time to think about how mad his mother was going to be when Goten's own foot crashed into his temple sending him skidding across the tile.

Goten continued his offensive, going after his friend while he lay on the ground. His hand hit the exact spot where Trunks had been a second before, and he turned around to come face to face with his friend.

Goten was about to lauch another attack when Trunks put his hands up in front of him and yelled, "WAIT! Time out!" Goten stopped his punch in mid-swing and waited to hear what his friend had to say. Trunks continued, "If we keep fighting in here, my mom will murder us both when she sees the house." Goten blinked and looked around the kitchen. He hated to admit it, but Trunks was right.

"So what do you suggest?" Goten asked looking around once more at the destroyed room. "We stop?"

"No," Trunks said, his voice much closer than Goten would have liked it to be. "We move it . . . outside!" Trunks emphasized his statement by planting a fist into Goten's stomach, returning the previous favor, and knocking Goten through the wall and outside the Capsule Corporation building. He jumped through the kid-shaped whole and hovered just above Goten's landing spot.

Goten got up slowly and frowned at his friend whom he saw was smirking down at him. "That was a cheap shot and you know it! Besides you were the one who called the time out!" he yelled wiping dirt of his gi.

"Just paying you back for the first punch you threw." Trunks replied cockily. "And now that we're outside . . . " Trunks grunted loudly and powered up, his eyes becoming green and his lavender hair sticking up and turning gold. " . . . We can go all out."

Goten followed his friend's example and also powered up to Super Saiyan with a smile on his face, Trunks's transgression already forgotten. "What are you waiting for?" Goten said. "Let's go!"

Their two forms blurred and the two were off in a flurry of motion. Any bystander watching the fight would have only seen occasional glimpses of golden light, but they would have felt the power of the earth shattering blows being launched above them.

Any historian would have chronicled the clash as one for the ages, to be documented again and again in sacred texts, as opposed to a meaningless quarrel between two kids over who ate the last cookie.

—

"Goten, Trunks! Where are you guys? I have some more cookies for you!" Bulma said as she walked into the kitchen, holding a box of store-bought desserts. "That's weird, why are the lights turned off?" Bulma's hand found the light switch, and she flicked it on. As soon as she saw the mess, the box of cookies fell from her arm.

"When I get my hands on those two!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, clenched her fists, and ran out of the room.

—

"So, Goten, how long do you think we have?" Trunks asked his friend, slightly winded from the ongoing fight. He was still in Super Saiyan, but his clothes were covered with tears and a couple shallow cuts adorned his body.

"Until what Trunks?" Goten replied, looking to be in a similar state.

Trunks sighed and answered, "Until my mom kills us . . . Man, I think I'm a little young to die for a second time." Trunks frowned and looked back towards the house.

"But, Trunks," Goten complained. "I can't die today! My mom's making her special noodles for dinner and they're my favorite. And all this fighting's making me hungry!"

"Well, Goten, I don't think this is something we can avoid," Trunks replied. "We might as well enjoy ourselves right now." Trunks slid into a familiar fighting stance and waited for his friend to do the same.

"Okay," Goten said while sliding into his own fighting stance. They both charged towards each other simultaneously, hoping to land at least one more good attack.

Goten came at Trunks with a right-handed punch, which he dodged. The punch was followed up with several more, all of which were dodged or blocked by Trunks. Goten, frustrated by his lack of connecting blows, focused his ki into his last punch, praying it would land. Trunks sidestepped the attack, leaving Goten overextended and hopelessly exposed to an offensive by Trunks.

Trunks nailed Goten in the gut with a punch, sending him sailing into the air. He followed Goten's airborne body, catching him in the back with a well-timed kick. Goten landed facedown forming a crater in the ground, and dropped out of Super Saiyan, unconscious.

"Shoot! That was too powerful!" Trunks said worriedly, dropping out of Super Saiyan and landing next to his fallen friend. He crouched down next to Goten, glad to see his friend's body moving marginally as he breathed.

"Hey, Goten, I'm sorry I hit you so hard. Get u- AAAH!" Trunks was cut short by Goten, who had faked unconsciousness, and reappeared behind Trunks lashing out with a strong kick to his back, sending Trunks into the same crater Goten previously inhabited.

Goten laughed floating above the hole. "HA! I got ya' Trunks!" he yelled.

Trunks rolled over onto his back and muttered, "Lucky shot." Just then the familiar voice of Bulma Briefs reached the two demi-saiyans' ears.

"And I think that is our cue to get out of here," Trunks said to his friend, jumping out of the crater and into the air. "You said your mom's making her special noodles, right?"

"Yup." Goten affirmed, nodding his head.

"So let's go!" The two boys rocketed off in the distance without a single glance back.

And thus concludes one of the greatest battles to ever take place in the history of the universe. Ah, who am I kidding? It was just another pointless fight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So didja' enjoy that? I just really wanted to get a fic out with an epic fight to improve on my DBZ style fight writing. No ki-blasts, but you get the idea. Um...I might periodically add different fights to this story so if you have characters that you would like to see duke it out, you suggest them in a review. I might consider it, but this fic is just gonna' be one on the side that I'll add to if I feel like writing about two guys bashing the other's head in.


End file.
